the noble man and the wolf girl
by amke00
Summary: Series of one shots based on our favourite paring Hayley and Elijah. fluffiness is ensured.
1. Chapter 2

Elijah eyelids slowly opened when he straightened his back and he looked around. His eyes shot to the door when his ears focused on the sounds around him. It wad because caught the sound of sobbing.

"Hayley...", he whispered to himself.

He tossed his bed sheets aside revealing his bare chest and the pyjama pants he was wearing. He needed to go to her. He needed to comfort and calm her down. As much as he knew she didn't want his help, the urge to help her was much bigger. The woman he loved was in pain and he couldn't bare to hear her suffer like that.

He got out of the bed and vampsped to the baby nursery. He looked through the door opening and saw her. She was covered by the sheets. Crying, and trying to stop her tears from falling down with a tear drenched tissue. Still, even while she was crying, she was as beautiful as ever. Even broken and while being a mess she still took his breath away.

Elijah took a few steps into the room.

"Hayley...", he said.

Hayley shot up from her bed when she heard elijah saying her name.

"Elijah, you really shouldn't be here. Don't let me disturb your sleep. Don't worry about me, really. I'm totally fine.", she said.

"You're not disturbing my sleep, I'm a vampire remember. I don't need nearly as much sleep as a normal human being. And you're not fine. If I want to worry about you I will and no one will tell me I can't.", Elijah said sternly.

Hayley was a little taken back. Elijah was never so direct. Then, just then she noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

"Come here, Hayley", he said while he walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her before she had the chance to object. She felt his cold soft skin against hers and her heartbeat fastened.

"Elijah..", she said while another sob left her mouth. "I don't think I'll survive without her. She's my baby. I need her. What mother gives away her own baby! She needs me. I just can't...", she finished her sentence in a sob while burying her head in his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss on to her tempel.

"Hayley, you will, I know it seems impossible now. But you... But we will survive this. Together. You're obligated to your baby to survive this. She needs her mother.", he said trying to reassure her.

"You promise you'll stick with me? No matter what? You'll be there for me, Elijah?", Hayley asked hesitantly.

"I promise, no matter what happens. We'll fight till that baby girl can return home safely. She'll return to her family, no matter what, Hayley.",

"Thank you..", she said while lifting her head off of his shoulder and looked at the beautiful vampire sitting on the side of her bed.

He stared into her eyes passionately, but dropped his gaze to her lips as she continued to watch him.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face. Her fingers sliding over his ears and through his hair.

Elijah put his hand on the side of her face, his finger moved over her soft lips. Bringing his face closer until his lips pressed against hers. His tongue connected with hers in a beautiful kiss.

The kiss was soft, passionate and released all the emotions they'd kept hidden away for each other.

The grief Elijah had felt when he saw Hayley lying lifeless in the arms of his brother was undescribable. For months he kept his distance, because of his morality, but most of all because he was afraid to let her in. To care for her as much as he did. Afraid of falling in love with her. Afraid of losing her. But she had gotten in. She had broken down his walls. And what he was most afraid of had happened. He lost her.

Elijah deepened the kiss and pushed Hayley on her back. Hayley clung a hand in his hair, tugging and pulling on his hair. Her other hand slid over his bare back, giving Elijah shivers, all over his body.

Just then he pulled away. Giving her a small soft kiss before finishing the kiss fully.

"Hayley, as much I'd want to continue this all night long. You should get some sleep, this day has been exhausting."

"I suppose I should.", Hayley replied.

Elijah pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he got up, but Hayley caught his arm.

"Elijah, stay. Just for this night. I can't be alone right now...", she said trailing of at the end of her sentence.

Elijah nodded and laid next to her. Pressing his bare chest against her back. Snuggling his face into the nape of her neck and wrapping an arm around her protectively.

Hayley entwined her fingers with his. Feeling safe.

"Goodnight.", Elijah whispered and pressed a kiss on her neck.

Hayley finally found peace for the first time that day. And she let the tiredness in, falling asleep within mere seconds. Still feeling Elijah's arms protectively wrapped around her.


	2. Chapter 3

**I Don't if anyone noticed but i deleted the first chapters. I deleted chapter one cause it was just terrible and the second chapter just didn't make sense without the first chapter. **

**Well this fanfic is just a little cheer up. Don't know if its likable but enjoy I guess xD**

Elijah's hand grabbed the doorframe as he entered Klaus' painting room. He stood there watching klaus brush his pencil over a bit of paint and mixing it with another colour.

"Brother, since when has stalking become a mission of yours?", Klaus growled while turning around.

"I'm not stalking you, Niklaus, I just wanted to ask you for a favour.", He replied smoothly.

"Oh, and what is it that you need brother?", he said.

"I need your blood", Elijah again replied.

"My blood?", Klaus asked as a smirk appeared on his face, "Where would you need my blood for?"

"I've been bitten", Elijah said.

"You've been bitten?", a laugh escaped Klaus' mouth, "And to who may I ask does that bite belong?"

"Brother, since when are you so interested in my life story?", the vampire said.

"Since you're asking for my blood, and unless I'm going to give you my blood you're gonna suffer from an awful lot of pain the coming days. So I'm just gonna ask it again, who bit you, brother?", the hybrid said.

Elijah let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one that easily.

"Hayley bit me", he then replied.

A grin appeared on klaus' face. "Hayley bit you? What did you do, brother?", Klaus asked mockingly.

"Nothing it wasn't on purpose. Anyways, that doesn't matter now. So could you please just give me your blood before this conversation reaches the level of awkwardness, that I'm not interested in right now.", Elijah said.

"Don't worry, Brother, you'll get your blood when I'm done with you," Klaus replied him with a devilish smile, "I do wonder, where did she bite you?"

Elijah's head bend and he looked to the ground "Brother, does your favourite New obsession consist of tormenting me?", he asked.

"No, on the contrary brother, the only thing you need to do is answer and I'll give you everything you need.", he replied.

Elijah shook his head defeated and said: "She bit my lip."

"Your lip? Elijah you do need to explain to me how come the mother of my child bit you in your lip?", Klaus asked with a halfsmile that showed he knew exactly what was going on.

"Is that really a question? We were kissing, okay? You got your answers, now return the favour, please.", Elijah finally admitted.

Klaus ignored his request and continued on: "You were kissing, huh? I didn't expect that of you dear brother. How? Did she seduce you or what?"

Elijah shook his head and said: "You're a great burden, Niklaus."

"What? I'm just supposed to accept this without even blinking? I know how it works brother. It's not going to be long before the two of you are doing the nasty-nasty and I have to listen to your unstoppable moaning", Klaus continued on.

"Brother, I seriously consider you helpless, right now.", Elijah said while sighing.

Klaus grinned, but replied: "Well, just be happy, you have my blessing as long as you warn me before the two of you are ripping eachothers clothes off. I do NOT, and I repeat do NOT need to hear the groans of my brother."

He placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder and walked past him to leave the room.

"Brother!", Elijah exclaimed, "I think you forgot something." He said while raising his brow.

He turned around and chuckled "Oh yes, of course, brother. There are some tubes of my blood in our blood stock."

"what!?", Elijah's expression grew stern.

"Oh, what is that? Marcel is calling for me. Gotta go, brother.", his Brother said.

And Klaus vamp-sped out of the room. Leaving a slightly confused Elijah behind.

**Btw a big thank you to my amazing and lovely friend Vera ,my co-owner on my IG acc thegreysdiaries, for beta-reading all my stories ILY darlin **

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE :)**_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Authors note:**_

_**this chapter is set after the Hayley and Elijah scene after 1x22. I know Hayley might have feeded from elijah during this scene. But I have already seen enough versions of that scene so I left it out. Maybe I'm gonna write so related shots to this. But I'm sure yet **_

_**anyways I listened too a sont while writting this if you wanna listen to it while reading this it's **_

_**Bloodstream – stateless **_

_**you should start it after the elijah: I need you confession, it gives the scene a bit more power.**_

_**And I think the song fits Haylijah perfectly **_

_**well anyways I Hope you enjoy this as always **_

_**excuse me if I made gramatical or other mistakes, I had no beta-reader for this chapter. And please review if you have advice, help is always welcome **_

Elijah made his way to the memoriam wall with Hayley close behind him holding a bouquet in her arms while the crowd stepped aside to make space for them.

When they reached the wall, Elijah stepped aside and placed his hand on the small of her back allowing her to pass and to guide her further.

Hayley placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground with the others. Then she looked up and saw the frame with 'baby Mikaelson', a sting of pain flinched in her hearth when she saw the frame. She felt tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes fall and roll down her cheek. She pressed a kiss against her fingers and placed them against frame.

She turned around while the tears trickled from her cheeks. Elijah stood there watching her, tears forming in his eyes though he stopped them from falling. Seeming strong for Hayley and the rest of the world. Though all he felt was pain.

He offered his hand to Hayley as a gesture of comfort. He wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible and by Hayley's reaction he knew she thought exactly the same.

She took his hands gracefully and entwined their fingers. Revealing the fact that their hands matched perfectly.

He pulled her closer, and they walked away from the memoriam, away from the crowd. Their hands linked. Walking back to the compound.

"Elijah ?" Hayley said softly after a few minutes.

Elijah looked up and glanced over her "yes..?", he replied as a indication for her to continue.

"What are we going to do now? What's gonna happen with me now the baby is no longer here.?"

Elijah looked at her forcing her to look back, "you don't have to worry about that now, Hayley" he answered comforting.

"But I want to know", Hayley said and tightened the grip around his hand.

Elijah thought a moment before he replied, "alright, I'll tell you everything once we've returned to the compound. If you promise you'll go sleep after. This has been a long exhausting day.  
But you should know whatever is gonna happen you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere Hayley. And if it were up to me you aren't going anywhere either.

Hayley nodded, comforted by Elijah's words and they started walking again. Their hands still linked tightly around each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once arrived at the compound, Elijah placed his hand on the familiar spot at small of her back guiding her to the living area. A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of his touch. No matter how many times Hayley had experienced his touch, the effect it had on her never changed.

He gestured for her to sit on the couch before he whooshed out the room only returning a few moments later. Fully changed. He was now wearing light grey jeans and a dark red shirt with long sleeves. In one hand he was carrying a dark woollen blanked. In the other hand a bottle of bourbon and a cup.

He walked over to Hayley on the couch who had her legs pressed against her chest. Still confused by Elijah's sudden disappearance. Elijah sat down on the low table in front if her. He reached for her legs and stretched them on his knees, allowing him to pull of her shoes. He grabbed her feet softly, massaging them before laying them on the pouf between them.

"When did I order this queen treatment?", Hayley joked.

Elijah smiled, exposing his teeth. He smiled one of his very extraordinary smiles. One of those smiles Hayley could fall in love with. Correction: she had fallen in love with. She would kill if it meant he'd show that smile more often.

"You don't need to order this treatment, you are after all a queen." Elijah said and continued the process. He pulled the woollen blanket over her.

" I think you might like this one", Elijah said before he filled the cup with Bourbon and handed it to Hayley.

"Oh my god, Elijah I love you. Thank you!" Hayley almost screamed as she took the glass gratefully.

Elijah grinned, "I said you would like it." He laughed as he walked over to the fireplace to start a fire.

Hayley watched him sipping from her drink. Admiring his every movement.  
Her thoughts wondering off, thinking about how much everything had changed in the past months, about how much her feelings towards the man at the fire had changed. She had fallen in love with him, an emotion she didn't think she was capable of anymore, 'Love'. After being left by everyone important in her world. She knew that what she had with Elijah was something special, she had never experienced something like that. And now it was even more heightened because she was transitioned into a hybrid. How deep she felt was indescribable, she hated it on the one side. Causing her to feel the loss of her only child even more deeply. Even though she wasn't gone for good, her world had broken down. However, she also admired the heightened feelings, making her fall for Elijah even more. She knew Elijah was one of the good ones, him being the only living-being alive caring so much for her. Even though they wanted to change their feelings towards one another because of the impossible circumstances, they couldn't. They had fallen for each other, it just happened. But they had fallen hard.

She snapped back into reality when Elijah started walking back into her direction. "Elijah" she said hesitantly.

He looked at her kindly, questioning her intentions.

She tapped her hand on the empty spot beside her as an indication for Elijah to sit down.

He took the invitation and made his way to the couch sitting down closely beside her. Hayley rested her head on his shoulder making Elijah to wrap a arm around her pulling her closer and rest his head on hers. Hayley pulled her legs back on the couch and placed her hand on his chest feeling him breathing in and out.

"Thank you Elijah", hayley whispered.

"What for ?" Elijah asked softly.

"For being here for me, for helping me trying to keep it together. And for being here when I'm breaking down. Staying while I'm a mess and useless. I know what she meant to you. Or means to you. Even though it was not your own child, this is also a indescribable loss for you. I'm sorry for saddling you up with me, because I'm too weak to keep it together.

"Hayley..." He whispered softly. "First of all, this is nothing but normal. I after all promised you to always protect you. From anything. Secondly you're not weak, you're the most strong and beautiful woman I've ever met. Feeling like this..., it's okay. Even more now you're a hybrid, everything is heightened everything feels worse then it did before. So don't you dare try to apologise again.

"But.., what's gonna happen with me now? My family probably hates me now I'm a hybrid. And.., there's nothing left that makes you and Klaus want me to be here.

"Stop that." Elijah interrupted her.

"Stop what?" She questioned him.

"Stop saying you don't matter. You matter. To me and even to Klaus. You're our family now. I told you, you would always have a choice. And I'm telling you, you have a choice to stay here. When we're gonna clean up the mess we created, I want you to be as close as possible. I need you here Hayley. You said the loss of Hope had also an indescribable impact on me, you're right it's true. And I think I won't survive that without you. Do you understand ? I need you." Elijah finally admitted.

Hayley raised her head from his shoulder hearing the last words, her eyes darting over his face. Their eyes locked, and they felt the air around them becoming heavy.

"I love you" Hayley whispered.

"I love you", Elijah whispered back looking at her with all the longing in the world. Everything disappeared in that moment. It was only them, and their indescribable love for each other.

Their lips slowly drew closer. Sharing the same air for a moment before crashing into each other. Hayley gripped her hands on the back of his scalp. Sliding her fingers through his hair roughly.

Elijah's hand slid under her shirt. Tracing his hand over her back, feeling her soft skin. His other hand traced over her side, sliding his hand over the side of her breasts down her waist.

Hayley moaned feeling his fingers slid over her bare skin and along sides her breast. She bit softly in his lip causing him to groan. Hayley got even more aroused by the sound.

She was now positioned on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their tongues still duelling for control. Though neither of them won. Making the kiss only more passionate. Making it even more impossible to stop.

Elijah hands now began running over her back higher causing hayley to pull of her shirt.

Elijah now pulled away from the kiss. Looking up at her and their eyes locked again. Elijah tried to suppress his urge to continue but seeing Hayley almost unclothed made it impossible. He pressed his lips against her jawline and started working his way down her throat. Leaving a trace. His mouth dropped lower now tracing the part of her breast that was not covered by her bra. Hayley clamped her hand on his head pulling him closer and she pressed her nose into his hair. His hands traveled through her long brown hair.

After a few minutes Hayley pulled his head from her breast and directed his lips to hers. Pressing into another hot kiss before she pulled of his shirt.

"Now it's my time", she said grinning.

She lowered her head and started pressing kisses on his neck similarly to Elijah. One hand traced over his bare chest while her other hand scratch softly at the base of his now rumpled hair . His core growing against her only made her want to continue greater.

She looked up and saw Elijah was utterly enjoying her actions. This gave her the confidence to travel her hands down his chest and she started unbuckling his belt.

Only the feeling of her hands on his chest gave him shivers. An indication of how much he loved this girl. But also an indication that it had been way too long since he had gotten laid. Two of the reasons he had allowed to let it go so far.

With all the restrain that was left in his body he pulled Hayley's hands away. Hayley looked confused at Elijah but then understood what he was doing.

"Noo.., Elijah don't. God dammit" she said almost disappointed.

"Hayley.., you know we can't and shouldn't.", Elijah said forcing her to look at him.

"You shouldn't suppress the grief you feel, Hope is way to important for that. And I think what we have..., we should do it at the right moment."

"No elijah", Hayley interrupted him "when is the right moment then, huh? There will never be a right moment. "

Elijah sighed and smiled "there will be a right moment. It's just not now. Maybe we should wait a little while longer. You know the longer you wait the better it gets", Elijah said now grinning.

This time Hayley sighed and dug her in head in his shoulder. " And what are we gonna do now then?", She spoke into his neck.

"We can just lay here on the couch.", Elijah said the corner of his mouth curling up.

Hayley pulled back "cuddling ?", She said with a pouting face.

"alright, cuddling", Elijah said with a grin while he pulled Hayley's shirt back on.

"We have a chance Klaus is coming back tonight, we shouldn't make the imagine worse than it already is.", He said while pulling his own shirt back on.

"Who cares about Klaus", hayley said grinning and placed her hands on the side of his face.

"I do, and I'm pretty sure you do too.", Elijah replied.

"Why are you always right elijah", hayley said before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Come on", he said. He rested his back to the side of the couch and Hayley lay with her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and rested his chin on her head . "sleep", he finally said.

_**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review/favourite/follow when you enjoyed this and want me to write more **_


	4. Chapter 5

_so when I got the idea of this oneshot It had some more dark feels and it was all like heavy Haylijah feels but when I wrote it my mood didn't really allow me to write something proper, well anyways I hope you enjoy. This oneshot is set in season 2._

_**about my previous chapter, I decided to extend it into a 4 shot or possible more, it's not gonna be a real story, cause I'm still a learning writer and I don't think my writing skills are good enough for a proper story but all the shots will be related. I'll post them in another fanfic, I'll probably upload them in a few weeks when I have vacation and time to write.**_

_**please give me prompts and requests, maybe I'll post more often if I have some inspiration. Well lets get to the story now shall we.**_

* * *

__All we can do is keep breathing

Hayley was biting her nails until her fingers were almost bleeding. The phone she had been holding was almost crushed under the tight grip she had on the device. It had been 3 hours since klaus, Jackson and Elijah had left compound. They went to a meeting with Fransesca and her horror pack. Jackson joined them cause he was the only crescent wolf left who hadn't sided with the Guerrera pack. She knew there was a chance it would end bloody.

Well, with Klaus being there she was pretty sure it was going to end bloody. But since the Guerrera wolves had managed to get their hands on the white oak stake she hadn't gone through a day without worrying.

She knew Elijah and Klaus were an almost invincible team. But that didn't lessen the worry. The worry even caused her to beg Elijah not to go with them. He ensured and even promised her he'd come back safely.

'I always come back, remember., he had told her, trying to calm her with his ensuring words.

And now she was standing here, almost dying of the worries. She almost screamed when she saw Klaus entering the door of the compound.

She ran towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around him , pressing him into a tight hug. He had several tears in his shirt and some blood was spilled on his face.

She pushed away from the hug, freeing herself enough to look at his face.

"Where is he?" She questioned still with worries in her eyes.

"I am here" Jackson said as he too entered the compound.

"Jackson..." She said softly but she stopped her sentence when she saw Elijah appear behind Jackson just a few moments later. He had scratches and tears similar as Klaus. His suit was practically ruined.

"Oh my god", she almost cried out.

She ran directly towards him launching herself into his arms. Totally ignoring Jackson, she pressed her lips harshly against his. He gasped by surprise and frowned but returned the kiss just a few moments later.

Hayley cupped his cheeks with her hands. Feeling the soft skin underneath her fingers already give her tingles. He placed his hands at her waist pressing her as close as possible. Both their bodies relaxed as they experienced each others touch.

The kiss was filled with desperation, relief and passion. Her lips pulsated against him, releasing all worry and frustration.

Elijah moaned into the kiss, the fact that he wasn't expecting this didn't make the kiss any less arousing.

He knew she was angry at him for going and was expecting a speech from her. But not this. The kiss was only an indication that her anger was out of love and love only.

Klaus stood a few meters away. Smirking at Jackson's painful look.

"She apparently didn't mean you, mate" he said to himself not loud enough for Jackson to hear.

Hayley finally broke the kiss, she didn't want to lose his touch, his lips on hers and even more. But it could wait, not long though. When she pulled away, Elijah panted softly. "Wow", he whispered, before he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"don't you ever dare do that again." She said softly but warningly.

Elijah smiled again. He couldn't deny that he loved the protectiveness she had over him. Even though he was one of the most powerful creatures in the world, she couldn't help it.

"Hey..., why don't you go upstairs. Take some rest, you look slightly exhausted. I'll join you in a bit." He said while he slid his thumb slowly over her soft lips. His eyes still longingly locked on her deep brown eyes. He could drown in her eyes for hours just by looking at them.

She nodded and turned away, catching Jackson's painful look and flushed a little when she realised this was the first time she and Elijah kissed... well... in public.

Elijah's eyes were still locked on her. He kept his gaze on the opening of the room she had disappeared. Already missing her and craving for her soft touch.

"You've gotten yourself one there, brother.", Klaus said mockingly.

Elijah finally broke his look from the opening and watched at the ground, his fingers tracing slightly over his swollen lips, memorising their kiss before he looked at Klaus and said vaguely with his slightly faded but still beautiful accent : "yes.., I do", before he walked away, into the direction Hayley had disappeared.

Leaving Klaus and Jackson alone behind.

"I think I should go." Jackson said softly.

"Yeah I think you should. At least if you don't want to hear them break the bed." Klaus said again mockingly.

Jackson pinched his eyes almost closed as he took in what Klaus said. "Do you ever wonder why you don't have any friends? Because you shouldn't." Jackson said with a disgustful face.

"Oh there you have it wrong mate, I actually do have friends." Klaus answered with a grin. "Hayley is my friend."

Jackson lowered his eyes to the floor before he asked: "how are you okay with all of this. Your brother is screwing the mother of your child. I just don't get it."

"You can't help who you fall in love with", he answered after a few moments of silence, " some things are just meant to be."

"By the way, my brother is not screwing her. Well, not yet at least. It can't be long anymore now." He said grinning.

Pure disgust formed on Jackson's face and he left the compound, without saying any other word.

* * *

Please review/follow/favourite for more


	5. Chapter 6

_hey guys, long time no see. This is mainly because I'm busy writing my other haylijah fanfiction (not been updating there recently either XD ) and bc I'm on holiday, which means time i_s once again not my friend. And then there's is this writers block which I'm slowly starting to cope with (damn hiatus)

* * *

_a/n: this one shot is set in season 2, Hayley and Elijah are clearly on good terms but haven't had their first time together yet. Klaus approved of their relationship but clearly seeks fun in ruining their moments xD_

* * *

_Warning, This chapter is highly rated probably slightly M but I want to keep my one shots together so I'm posting here_

* * *

"What are you doing", Elijah whispered to Hayley who hauled him away from the busy party area to a quiet empty hallway.

She looked a few times cautiously around to be ensured they were totally alone. She was not up for irritating intruders. When she was hundred precent sure they were alone she pushed Elijah up against the wall.

Elijah looked surprised and curious at Hayley. He was still not quit sure what she was up to.

A bright playful smile formed on her face before she gripped the lapels of his suit fiercely and pressed her lips eagerly against his.

Elijah gasped by surprise when he felt her lips crash hungrily on his. However, it took him less than a second to reply just as eager.

"Hayley...," he breathed against her lips. "Klaus.. won't be... Pleased... When he finds out..", that was all he could push of his lips, continuously interrupted by Hayley's soft lips. He stopped his sentence when Hayley abruptly pulled away.

"so..," she said challenging and a mischievous smile formed on her face. "You want me to stop then?", she asked still keeping her challenging tone.

"No..., it feels good," Elijah said grinning.

Hayley slid her lips over the side of his face to his ear. His skin burned were her lips reached. Her lips barely touched his skin but, the touch was there and Elijah closed his eyes upon the feeling. Hayley consumed his every emotion.

"It does," Hayley whispered softly in his ear and a shiver ran down his spine. He sighed as a familiar heavy feeling formed in his stomach.

"You still want to worry about Klaus and the torturous plans he has planned for us?" She retreated her head slightly, bringing her mouth closely to his and licked her lips teasingly.

That was enough for Elijah, he turned around roughly so that Hayley's back was now planted against the wall. He pressed his lips forcefully on hers, placing his hands on the wall, caging her in his arms.

Hayley reached her arms up and cupped his neck with her hands, caressing the short hairs at the back of his neck. Her thumbs traced over the stubbles at his cheek and jaw. Elijah groaned softly at her touch.

She pushed his suit jacket of, wanting to be as close as possible and arched up into his body. Elijah slid his hand under her dress and cupped her bare ass as a response and pressed her against him.

Hayley, now glad she had chosen a short dress to wear this evening, moaned and bit softly in Elijah' lip as she felt Elijah touch the skin that hadn't been touched by manly company in a very, very long time.

She received a low grunt from Elijah who directed his attention lower on her throat. He traced his lips over her skin, and grazed his teeth softly against her throat. He slid his tongue blissfully over a little blood droplet that trickled down her neck from the skin he'd bursted with his sharp fangs.

Hayley gripped both her hands harshly in his soft dark locks. She was overwhelmed by the arousing tingles that shot through her body.

She couldn't keep herself together anymore when Elijah traced his fingers along the side of her panty and slid one inside, his other hand cupped her side, caressing her breast. His action elicit a loud moan from her throat. He smiled against her skin before he continued sucking at her throat and pressing kisses to her jaw but he abruptly pulled away when Klauses harsh voice echoed through the hallway.

They both turned their head towards Klaus and Elijah swiftly pulled her dress down, covering her panties. Klaus had seen her naked, he was aware of that but she was his now. And he did not wish any other than him would see her in this state. Although he knew he shouldn't've he stayed remarkably close to Hayley and felt her heavy breath in his neck, not quite ready to lose her contact yet.

"What is this? High school?," Klaus spoke, clearly irritated.

Elijah sighed and turned back to hayley burying his head into her shoulder. He inhaled deeply, savouring her scent before losing her touch. Elijah had so much wished to continue this, maybe bring it even further for the first time. It had been 5 months since Hope was gone, he had been good and he had been patient. But he started to want and need this really badly.

He looked at her and saw she was blushing widely, the worry was clear in her eyes. He smiled softly and pressed his lips on her cheek, on the side of her mouth, giving her a soft, reassuring kiss.

"I'm still here. I request you speak and give me a proper explanation for all of this'" klaus spoke frustrated, gesturing his hand impatient to Hayley and Elijah.

Elijah finally pulled back and turned towards Klaus. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when close impatience interrupted him.

"I gave the two of you one very simple task." And yet it seems too much asked, again. You just had to be there, that's all I asked . I'm sorry but I simply couldn't've made it any easier for you.," Klaus spoke again, very provoked.

"We understand Niklaus, but your party was utmost ...", Elijah started, searching for a explanation that would be considered reasonable by his brother but he was cut off by Hayley who had finally gathered some confidence and mixed in the conversation.

"Your party was boring, klaus," Hayley spoke bluntly as she walked to Elijah's side.

"And you thought that gave you the permission to storm out my party and make out like a couple of teenagers hiding in the hallway.", klaus said angered by Hayley's blunt words.

Hayley laughed mockingly "You'd rather have us do it in front of everyone? You see Klaus, you can't control what we can or cannot do, If I want to make out with Elijah during your boring parties, I will."

A small smile formed on Elijah' face. But he saw the war raging on klauses face so he turned serious again. "We're sorry Klaus, shall we just return to the party," he said trying to end the fight between his Brother and his girlfriend before it had even started.

He didn't wait for a reply and picked up his suit jacket from the floor, shrugged it back on and started walking back to the party area but was stopped in his tracks when Klaus spoke, " brother, you're not going in there looking like that"

Elijah looked confused at his brother, "might I ask what I look like, perhaps?," he spoke questioning.

Hayley bit her lip and stared innocent to the floor.

"Like you made out for the last 10 minutes, which you actually did. But the people who did not hear it already don't have to know that", Klaus said fiercely.

"Well I'll go do something about that then", he spoke as he walked up the stairs silently followed by Hayley who hoped Klaus wouldn't notice her.

"Oh no little wolf, you're going with me", Klaus spoke as he saw she was trying to escape.

Hayley glanced fearful over to Elijah who gave her a small smile and wink before she disappeared with Klaus.

* * *

_please review/follow/favourite, it always encourages me to write further _

_please if there are any requests or prompts comment cuz it helps the muse get back on track again in this very very long hiatus _


	6. Chapter 7

_Just a short Drabble, if you enjoyed this please give feedback. I might upload them more often_

_AN/ listen to paper aeroplane - Angus and julie stone _

_IMPORTANT: this one shot is set after 1x18, instead of Elijah staring at her at the campfire I imagined him taking what he wanted as he told Klaus._

"Elijah?! What are you doing here.", Hayley spoke surprised as she saw him standing in the woods just a few meters from her. His hands harshly stuffed in his pocked. His face a mix of emotions.

She was just in front of her cabin, grabbing some wood for the fire inside. Jackson had told her to ask him whenever she needed new wood, but she didn't want to feel completely useless, because she was not.

"I'm not completely sure, why I am here, myself.", Elijah said, laughing shortly, not amused. He turned his head and looked down.

"Elijah..," Hayley trailed off, seeing he wasn't his usual immaculate self. "What happened?"

He looked up, finding her gaze. "nothing you should worry yourself about for that matter," he spoke, smiling weakly.

"Is it Klaus?" She said hesitantly.

He gave her a short nod, tilting his head slightly.

"Do you want... Do you wanna come in so we can talk?" She asked, being unsure of what his intentions and thoughts were.

"No," he said shortly. The look in his eyes changed. Bright passion burning in them now, even hunger flashing through.

The logs she was holding in her hands slipped from her grasp, falling with a thud on the ground. The intensity of his gaze stripping her from the only control she had left. His eyes burning through her walls. "Elijah...," she spoke again, this time softer, almost a whisper.

"No," he spoke before he pulled his hands from his pockets, walking towards her, cupping her face and pressing his lips harshly against hers. Hayley fluttered her eyes closed giving into his demanding lips, she grasped his hands on her cheeks and squeezed them. She met his tongue halfway, drowning in the taste of his lips.

The kiss was more than she imagined it could be, months of craving and quiet longing poured out.

Hayley's breaths were ragged as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes met hers again, the sheer passion burning in them reflected hers. She smiled softly before grabbing the lapels of his jacket, soothing them. Elijah smiled back, caressing her cheek softly with his knuckle, as if she was something precious.

"I'm sorry if...," elijah spoke but he stopped his sentence when hayley pressed her finger against his lips. "Shhh", she whispered.

Elijah smiled, before picking her up an whooshing inside her cabin. He sat her her down on the table, cupping her face once again. Hayley giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her lips against his.

He tasted foreign, a taste Hayley had already gotten addicted to. Knowing she wouldn't or couldn't let him go ever again.

This time the kiss was calmer, expressing how much they actually cared for each rather than showing how much they both needed it.

He pulled away from the kiss, only pressing his lips in her neck seconds later. Hayley gripped his shoulders, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck and smiling.

This going on forever, both forgetting time, or everything for that matter.

After a while, Elijah finally pulled reluctant away. "Goodnight, Hayley," he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, pulling back he whooshed away.

Hayley opened her eyes, sighing in contentment she traced her swollen lips with her finger and smiled.

please review/follow/favourite for more!

btw 21 more till the premiere is finally upon us :O I shouldn't say I'm excited but god, I'm so fucking exited xD


	7. Chapter 8

I wrote this fanfiction in the summer as a start of a fanfiction i never finished. I didnt exactly like it so i have never published it. however, concerning all the Jayley marriage speculations i thought this fitted quite well. It doesn't exactly fit the storyline at the moment, but I can say Hayley left because Elijah was never going to admitt his feelings to her and she decided to marry Jackson in favor of her pack

anyways i hope you enjoy

* * *

Hayley sat leg-crossed on her bed, browsing through some wedding magazines she knew nearly by hard now. Elijah stood in the door opening, he was gazing at her, waiting for the moment she'd notice him herself.

Ever since Hayley moved permanently to the Bayou, to Jackson, he would go to her old room every evening, just to feel her last remaining presence in the house. He missed her more than he could admit, every single day.

He was surprised to see her, she was getting married tomorrow after all. Although, he knew he could better walk away he decided against it.

Hayley quickly turned her head to the door opening when she heard someone's breaths, she was greeted by a handsome face. The face that would always awaken those butterflies, butterflies she knew that should be long gone. "Elijah...," she trailed off "…What are you doing here?"

Elijah smiled friendly and stepped into the room "I was just going to ask you the same thing, it's not every day I see you here,"

When Elijah stepped further into the room his body was revealed from the dark. He was wearing a black suit; black trousers, black suit jacket and a black dress shirt. But it was perfectly accentuated with the white handkerchief that was fitted neatly into his breast pocket. His hair was shaped flawlessly and his face was coloured perfectly by short dark stubbles. He was breathtakingly, and Hayley could not help but stare at him for a moment.

When Elijah tilted his head slightly and looked confused at her, still waiting for a reply, she snapped out of her daydream.

"Uhm yeah..." She stuttered before she remembered what she was supposed to say, "Jackson wanted to keep all those stupid rituals that means he can't see me the night before the wedding, I know it's ridiculous and all." She looked at Elijah for a moment before she continued.

"He insisted on going himself, but I didn't want him to spend the night.. God knows where, so I convinced him to stay. That resulted in me sleeping over here," she chuckled and Elijah forced a weak smile on his face. However, she hadn't missed the pained look on his face when she mentioned Jackson.

She sighed and shook her head looking to the ground. "I asked Klaus and he said it was fine," she spoke after a while.

Elijah felt the slight tension that had settled between them and wanted nothing but to get rid of it. "So, how is everything going with the wedding?" He started trying to break the silence. He sat down next to her on the bed and cast her a friendly glance.

Hayley laughed "well I don't know what counts as good or bad, but good I guess. It's a lot of stress though." She sighed thinking about it.

Elijah grinned at her. "I see, we can't have that," he said before he stood up and walked to a small table in the corner of the room. Hayley looked confused at his sudden movement.

He placed a record in the old gramophone at the table and after a few moments the gramophone started playing a song.

"There is a reason this thing is dusting away in this corner", Elijah spoke before he turned around and walked back to her.

"Elijah.., what are you doing," Hayley asked utterly confused with the whole situation.

"Releasing you from all that stress you've got hidden in that beautiful body of yours, now would you care to dance with me Hayley Marshall," he asked with all the politeness in the world.

Hayley laughed and rolled her eyes.

Elijah's lips curled up in a smile when she took his hand and he pulled her from the bed.

As soon as he placed his hand on her waist, as she curled her arm over his shoulder and they linked their hands, slowly entwining their fingers, the air turned heavy. Hayley found herself in difficulty of breathing normal with Elijah's heavy gaze focused on her. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful and precious thing on earth.

Hayley rested her head on his shoulder, not being able to resist the urge to do so. She felt Elijah press his face to the side of her head and in her hair, slowly pulling her closer. They swayed slowly on the rhythm of the music.

"Do you think you'll be happy with him?" he spoke after a moment of silence. His voice was laced with hesitance.

Hayley smiled weakly, " I don't know, I hope so.., we will be eventually I guess," the normal confidence that roamed in her voice was gone.

Elijah simply nodded. "I miss you," he spoke after a moment of thought. He tightened the grip on her waist after he spoke the words.

Hayley retreated her head to look at him. His sharp cut cheekbones and jawline made her melt in a pool of craving.

When she didn't say anything Elijah spoke again, "forgive me Hayley, I shouldn't have said that."

Hayley shook her head immediately "no, no Elijah it's okay...," she looked up in his dark brown eyes but looked down after a moment, not able to handle the sheer passion that clearly burned in them.

"Sometimes I just wish everything had gone different, that Hope would be here, and that I still lived here, with Klaus and... you. But I cannot just forget what my family means to me, can I?, she looked up again, this time not breaking their stare.

He looked at her and swallowed heavily, he cast a glance down her lips before looking back up. Her eyes spoke complete different things than her words.

Every fibre in her body was fighting against her feelings for him, not wanting to give in, but at the end of the day that was all she wanted. To be consumed by his raw and pure love. He bend down and their foreheads met.

He drew his lips slowly closer, almost touching hers before he answered her, "absolutely not." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Her eyes flickered down his lips and back up his burning eyes before he crushed his lips on hers.

For a moment aching fear spread through his body, fear that she wouldn't want this. But that was replaced by pure lust after Hayley gripped her hands in his hair and opened her mouth, no longer denying him access.

His hand came to rest in the dip of her spine, pulling her closer and anchoring her to him. His other hand cupped the nape of her neck. He titled her head slightly to get better access, as a response she moaned softly against his lips. The kiss was more than just passionate, and became more and more demanding.

It was not just a kiss between two people, it was a kiss of two people who were head over heels in love with each other, and this was the one and last moment they could really express what they felt for one another.

Hayley roamed her hands roughly through his hair and bit his lower lip bluntly. She received a low growl from Elijah who in response pushed her against the wall. His body keeping her in place. Their kisses turned frenzied, desperate for more.

Elijah pulled away from the kiss, only to press his lips back on her jawline mere seconds later. He traced her cheek and jawline before he dropped his mouth lower and slid his tongue over her throat. Ragged breathing casted through their bodies as they started exploring each other.

Soft moans escaped her mouth as her hands travelled over his body. Wanting to feel every curve and muscle. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, but it wasn't close to enough. She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head before her hands moved to his chest and she started to unbutton his shirt, but after a moment she lost her patience and just ripped it open, sending buttons flying. She slid her hands under his shirt and scratches her nails over his shoulder blades before she starts pressing kisses on his chest all the way down his hard stomach.

Elijah is forced to pull away from her and presses his face in her hair. Breathing heavily against her ear. When he feels her rip his buckle from his trousers he pulls her head back up and slowly takes off her shirt.

He peppers kisses to her uncovered breast. He trails his hand down her naked spine while he cups her cheek with his hand. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered against her lips. Elijah stroked his thumb softly across her lips, his eyes, filled with love and craving, roam over her face. Pressing his lips against hers once again as he cups her bottom and picks her up, Hayley wraps her legs instinctively around his waist.

Walking to the bed, he pulls the sheets down before he gently lays her down on the mattress. Hovering over her, he presses his lips in the nape of her neck. Hayley presses her face in his hair as she moans softly. Elijah grips her hand and entwines their fingers. "Elijah..." Hayley whispered softly in his ear. Sending shivers all over his body.

Continuing his worship of her body he moves down, long deep sweeps of his lips traced her skin. The stubble upon his jaw scratched at flesh lightly, tickling the surface of her skin as Hayley tightened the grip on his hand. His fingers dragging down her sides all the while.

With all the hybrid strength Hayley had she pushed him over, straddling his lap. Elijah pushed himself up to kiss her, but she jerked him down again making Elijah grin. She detached her bra clips, slowly pulling it off her shoulders and threw it away. Elijah laid back, admiring her body, being able to hold back just some more seconds.

She peeled his pants of, and her own with help of Elijah. Leaving them both nearly naked.

Hayley grasped behind her and pulled the sheets over her body before bending down again. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. "I might regret this in the morning." She whispered, more playful than serious.

Elijah took the opportunity and flipped them over again before he answered "I don't care." Kissing her silent and grasping her hand once again. Closing his fingers around hers. "you're mine" he growled softly in her ear.

* * *

review if you want a sequel to this chapter to follow.


	8. Chapter 9

_continuation chapter 8 part 2 _

_I'm back folks! Few things you need to know before you read this chap__ter. i decided to give my own twist to the marriage, you'll see as you read ;). secondly, cami is introduced in this chapter. she has been in a relationship with K__laus for some months now and has grown quite close to both Hayley and Elijah. thats all hope you enjoy this chapter _

_music:_

_flaws - bastille (Hayley &amp; Elijah)_

* * *

The heat of a sun ray tingled on her skin. The warmth slowly broke through her slumber. "Shit, the curtains", was the first thing she thought as consciousness started seeping through her brain again. That was when she felt an usual weight resting on her stomach. The hot breaths colliding into the nape of her neck. Between her feet she felt another presence.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She saw the strong arm on her bare stomach, its fingertips softly digging into her side. She realised his leg was entangled with hers. Hayley looked to her side to find Elijah, nuzzled into her neck, his lips were resting on her shoulder. His hair was tousled and messy.

That was when she remembered what had happened the night before. She laid back and stared at ceiling. "Fuck, what did I do", she thought as she brought her hand up to her face to rub her eyes and grip her forehead.

She looked down to see the beautiful sleeping original again before she made a decision. she lifted the sheets ever so careful and slipped her leg out from in between his own. That was when she felt his fingers slip around her wrist in a tight grip. "don't" she heard him say with a hoarse voice before he pulled her back on the bed again and she let him.

"Elijah we ca.." She started but Elijah interrupted her by sliding his finger over her lip.

"Don't", he whispered again. "Not yet",

Hayley slowly nodded, knowing she couldn't deny him. The handsome original who had somehow gotten under her skin with no other wish than to stay, exactly there. "Okay",

Elijah lowered himself next to her and Hayley rolled onto her side to crawl into his arms. He placed his forehead against her own. His arms snaking around her. Hayley chuckled.

"What?", Elijah said smiling

"Oh nothing, just cuddling with a thousand year old original. That's all", she said, a taunting smile formed on her lips.

"Oh you think that's funny", Elijah said, still smiling brightly. He adored the fact that she could make him feel so happy and careless, even under the heavy circumstances they were actually living.

"Oh I think that's very funny.", she cupped his jaw with her hand, letting her fingertips tease over his short stubble. She felt like she were in some kind of bubble of happiness. In his arms, their skin brushing against each other. His eyes locked on her own in a intense gaze, only showing his love for her.

Elijah shuffled his head slowly closer to her own. Shortly pressing his lips lightly against hers before pulling away again. Hayley opened her eyes and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips again.

"This is ridiculous", she said, her cheeks turning red.

Elijah chuckled "what is?",

"We are laying here, staring at each other, playing with each other and sheepishly smiling at each other like we're some kind of high school teenagers with a crush on each other.", Hayley said.

"Well truth be told, Hayley Marshall I have an enormous crush on you.", Elijah mocked, exposing his teeth in a smile.

Hayley laughed shaking her head. "I might have a crush on you too, Elijah Mikaelson.", she spoke before pulling him into a soft kiss.

Elijah kissed back, slowly opening his mouth letting her tongue slip past his lips. He moaned, his fingers threading through her long brown locks. Her own hand sliding over his bare shoulders down his spine.

Hayley retreated again, keeping her forehead pressed against his own and looked at him, still smiling. "Elijah..",

"Hmm..", he murmured as he watch his own fingers slip through her hair.

"I think your niece likes you nearly as much as her mother does", she smirked. Remembering the time she'd secretly watched Elijah as he caressed his little niece as if she was the most precious thing on earth.

Elijah looked at her again, "how's that", he spoke taking her hand to his mouth and kissing each knuckle. Rather surprised by the subject.

"Maybe it's because you're so very handsome.", Hayley bit her lip.

Elijah smirked licking his lips "I doubt that. ", he murmured before pressing his lips against her own.

He kissed her for minutes before focusing his attention elsewhere. He slid his lips from her mouth to her neck. Caressing her skin.

Hayley moaned, her hand gripping in his hair. "Oh god Elijah," she groaned as her body arched into his. Elijah smiled against her skin, before continue working his tongue against the sensitive skin of her neck and throat. She moaned again "this is so good", she murmured.

"Uhu" Elijah murmured, laying down on his back pulling Hayley on top of him before flipping them over, hovering above her. Hayley giggled at his smile before cupping his neck to pull him closer. Pressing her lips against his own.

Hayley and Elijah, way too consumed with each other, didn't notice the footsteps of a person coming closer to Hayley's bedroom.

Cami came striding into the room with a excited smile, yet being unaware of what was going on in it. "And is the bride ...shit" Her smile turned in a shocked stare, her eyes widening and her mouth opened slightly.

She saw Hayley jerk Elijah from her lips, so roughly that he fell of the bed, followed by a loud thud and a groan. "Fuck", she heard Hayley swear.

She quickly turned around. "What the hell!", she nearly yelled, her hand covering her eyes before gripping into her hair.

"Cami what the hell are you doing here", Hayley inquired as she jumped from her bed, quickly putting on sweatpants and a tank top. Elijah crawled from the floor into her bed again, covering his nakedness.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me last week to be your bridesmaid, and ignoring the fact that you the bride aren't exactly acting like a normal bride should, I'm here to fulfil my tasks as a bridesmaid.", Cami stammered.

Hayley came to stand in front of her, gripping her shoulders. "Listen to me Cami, nobody needs to know this. You won't tell this to Jackson or Klaus or anyone. Do you understand me?"

Cami nodded slowly, "okay great" Hayley murmured and she was gone.

Cami turned around to look at Elijah, her face question him with a open mouth, slowly shaking her head in confusion.

"Camille, please", Elijah sighed.

"I know you guys still had some unresolved feelings for each other. But seriously Elijah?! You decide to bang her the night before the wedding?! Seriously!?", Cami exclaimed. She reached for a pillow on the bed and threw it at Elijah, who blocked it with his arm.

"Camille, please. You don't understand",

"I don't understand?" She huffed. Placing her hands on her hips waiting for his explanation.

"Hayley told you she was marrying Jackson for the normal reasons, because she .. loves him. Well that's not exactly true.",

Cami frowned, waving her hand indicating for him to continue.

"Marrying Jackson would give her pack the ability of a hybrid, to not turn on the full moon. Therefor she'll be able to reunite her pack and lead it again, together with Jackson. And so.. Hope could return home",

"And am I the only one who didn't know about this?" She exclaimed.

"No, in fact Hayley was the only one who knew that that was the only reason for her marrying Jackson. She didn't tell anyone since she knew Jackson wouldn't marry her if there weren't any romantic reasons involved. Till last night that is. She told me she didn't love him after.. well after I did a few not so very noble things."

"And you're just gonna let her do this?", Cami inquired.

"I love her Camille, and I know that she won't be happy until Hope is in her arms again. I would sacrifice anything if it means she's happy. So yes I will let her.", Elijah said softly looking down.

"Elijah..", Cami said softly looking at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry." She squeezed comforting in his shoulder.

"It's fine Camille.", he looked up. "It'll be fine, eventually I suppose.", he sighed covering his face in his hands.

* * *

So this definitely not the end, I do however need to hear from you guys in the reviews if there are still people reading this. So please do comment!

happy new year !


	9. Chapter 10

_**continuation chapter 8 part 3**_

_music;_

_Heartache is a cold place- a boy and his kite._

* * *

He silently watched her, keeping his presence unnoticed from her. He saw her hoist herself in the white wedding dress. 'She is so beautiful, and she doesn't even realise it' he noted in his mind. She reached behind her back, trying to zip it closed. However she didn't succeed and then Elijah saw the change, the twitch in her emotions.

It was when she stumbled forward, her hands gripping on either side of the mirror and the tears started rolling down her face, he stepped inside the room.

"Hey, shhh", he whispered as he gently gripped her arm and turned her towards him. His arms snaked around her neck, his hand clutching in her hair. Her arms wound tightly around his torso, and she pressed her face into the nape of his neck as he pulled her into an embrace.

After minutes of standing there like they did, Elijah finally felt the pounding of her heart going slower, and the jolting of her shoulders stopping, he retreated. Only slightly. He cupped her face, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"Elijah..", she faltered before she found her words "I can't just end it like this. This can't just be the end of.. 'us'."

Elijah grabbed her hands and squeezed it as he placed them against his chest "you can, and you will", he spoke calmly.

"How", she looked up at him desperate, her eyes glazing with water.

"Because..", the simple three word sentence lay upon his lips, so simple yet so special. As he had never spoken the words out loud to anyone. "I let you in Hayley. I don't let people. You got under my skin and I couldn't refuse you. I knew the pain it would eventually cause me and yet I couldn't. But the thing is Hayley, I regret no second of it. I'm honoured to love you. To hold you, to touch you. All of it. It is worth it. Because I.."

Hayley squeezed his hand. "Elijah, don't", Hayley shook her head, feeling her eyes fill again.

"I'm going to say the words, and you're going to hear them. And after that you're gonna walk through that door with me, and I'm gonna walk you down that altar.",

"Elijah you don't have to", hayley whispered.

"I will. I love you Hayley Marshall. You being the first and only person I've ever said this to, only defines that I truly mean it. I love you. And I'll wait thousands of years for you if that is what's necessary. I promise."

Hayley looked at him before she gripped her hand in his hair, feisty. She crushed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Knowing they both needed this. He pinched his eyes closed, finding both passion and pain in this last and single moment with 'his girl'. He pressed her close, as close as possible wanting to feel every inch of her existence. Tears escaped Hayley's eyes as she poured all she had in their last kiss.

She retreated reluctantly from his lips, immediately forcing her forehead against his own. She cupped his cheek with her other hand, her fingers caressing his stubble. She scrunched her eyes closed. "I love you too", she whispered. Tears rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry", she said, her tone broken as she saw him closing his eyes, pushing away the tears that he felt coming up. He opened his eyes, smiling at her. "See who's talking",

She laughed between a sniffle.

"I'm sorry", she murmured.

"For what", he spoke the words softly.

"For ruining your hair.", she giggled

He smiled "it's a honour to get my hair ruined by you, Hayley Marshall.",

"I remember the first time I did it",

Elijah nodded "as the day of yesterday."

"I was still pregnant then. The day after our first kiss. I remember Klaus finally leaving the room after he gave me a lecture about his ridiculous history stories",

"And you stubbornly ignored my remarks or rather said pleads for not taking those books out.", Elijah's lips twitched into a smirk.

"We had a good laugh about it though.", Hayley pointed out, smiling.

"you sure did, I however not so much," Elijah dreaded, smiling as he thought back to the moment.

•••

_"What are these about", Hayley asked curiously as she slid her finger along the lid of several thick books._

_Elijah looked up from the grimoire on his desk and narrowed his eyes as he saw what she was referring to. "Nothing of importance.", he said quickly._

_"Then why do you keep them?", Hayley asked confused raising her brow. She pulled one of the books out._

_"Hayley, please.", Elijah said putting his pen down and quickly raising from his chair._

_Hayley looked up at him surprised, a quirky smile playing on her lips. "What?" She inquired as she sat down on the couch and turned over the lid of the book._

_Elijah's head fell down and he sighed._

_Hayley looked up, her eyes big and full of joy. "Oh my god, Elijah a photo-album. Why haven't you showed me this before ?",_

_"Well" he trailed off, walking over to the couch where she was sitting. "You'll see why.",_

_"Come on, sit down", Hayley said briskly, padding her hand on the spot next to her._

_He sat down closely next to her, on his side so he was turned to her. He laid his arm over her shoulder, his hand resting on her arm. And Hayley melted into his touch. She felt a tingle go through her body, his touch foreign yet so natural. It just felt so good, so blissful that she started feeling better, just simply because of it. She pulled up her legs on the couch and rested into his chest._

_She turned to the next page and found a picture of Klaus, Elijah and another man she did not recognise but yet seemed familiar. She laughed as she saw Elijah's and klaus' long hair._

_"This is exactly why I didn't want you to see this. I do not wish for you to manipulate me in future reference with this material. I hope you hear my warning." Elijah said, smiling broadly however. He looked at her. She smiled and it gave him a warming feeling._

_"Who's this. He looks like you", Hayley said as she pointed her finger at the brunette man standing next to Klaus._

_"That's Kol, my baby brother.", his eyes saddened_

_"Elijah.. what happened to him", Hayley murmured, looking at him with a certain look that did things to him._

_"He passed away some time ago, sadly. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert, a vampire hunter.", Elijah pressed his forehead into her hair._

_"I'm sorry Elijah, it's clear you cared for him",_

_"Yes I did, I however do not think that was very clear to him", Elijah sighed._

_"What happened.", Hayley said, turning towards him._

_"Kol was reckless. He drew our father upon us, and I had no other choice than help Klaus dagger him. He spend years in a box after that. It occurred another two times, however these times were not because I feared Klaus' life. It was simply because I choose klaus above Kol.", he paused looking at Hayley for a moment._

_"I never really had a chance to tell him I'm sorry. Despite our differences I did love him very much.", he rested his chin on Hayley's shoulder._

_"I do understand why you did it. I didn't at first but I do now.",_

_Elijah raised his head from her shoulder. "Did what?" He asked confused._

_"Chose Klaus, never gave up on him. I see it now. There's more to him than just his vile and ill-mannered way.",_

_Elijah chuckled , pressing a sweet kiss to her temple. "I'm glad you've grown so fond of my brother", he murmured._

_"I've grown much more fond of his big brother, however", Hayley spoke chuckling, as he pressed his lips into the nape of her neck. His fingers softly trailing of her hand._

_"Elijah..,"_

_"Yes..," he murmured before he lifted her chin to his and pressed his lips softly against her own. Igniting a long tender but passionate kiss._

_"We should tell Klaus about ehh.. This before the baby is born.", Hayley said when she slowly pulled away from his lips._

_"I agree, he shall not be too pleased but I think he already knows something is going on. But regarding my recent conversations with my brother he shall not be too opposed about seeing us together as he now finally trusts I would never take his child or you away from him."_

_"Talking about your daughter, how is my little niece doing", Elijah said, affectionately looking down at her swollen belly._

_Without saying a word she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach, she cupped it with her own and moved them until he finally felt her kick against his hand._

_"Wow", he said loudly, looking up at her with widened eyes, affection burning in them. His lips wore a bright smile. And she laughed, mirroring his own smile and promising herself she would never forget this moment._

_"Elijah, I'm sorry.", Hayley spoke, mischievousness clearly in her eyes._

_"What is it that you should be sorry about", Elijah asked confused._

_"I ruined your hair, it looks like sex hair.", Hayley spoke innocent and Elijah laughed._

•••

"I was happy then. Well to the extend of happiness people like us can have."

Elijah nodded. Looking down.

"I was happy then and I didn't even realise it. I just took it all for granted, like it was nothing.", Hayley whispered feeling her emotions playing up again.

Elijah shushed her caressing her cheek. "You will have more happy moments. I promise you this." He said the words clearly for her and then pressed his lips against her forehead. Kissing it affectionately. "Come we have to go now",

* * *

just for clearity, the flashback was based on a deleted scene from 1x21

here's the link if you don't know what I'm talking about

_the link to the video is in the reviews of this story_

( _just type in the originals deleted scenes Hayley and Elijah on Youtube and you should be able to find it )_

Anyways thank you all for the reviews I appreciate it a big lot.

and if you guys keep this enthusiasm coming I'm sure the next chapter will be up soon ;) i can already tell it's gonna be quite exciting


	10. Chapter 11

**continuation chapter 8 part 4**

_music:_

_the way_ _it __ends - landon pigg_

* * *

"I know this church is a dark place. But I feel like they didn't even try to brighten it up", Klaus said as he looked around, he saw guests chat with each other. And Jackson impatiently waiting at the altar.

"Look at him, poor lad", Klaus murmured and he touched Camille to get her attention. "It seems like he's gonna pee his pants", he laughed mockingly.

"I don't understand it, why aren't they here yet", Cami said anxious, ignoring klaus' remarks.

"Calm down love, I don't understand why you're troubling yourself so much in the first place.", Klaus said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Elijah and Hayley are both not here yet Klaus, the wedding should've started 5 minutes ago.",

"They just needed their goodbye kisses, I'm sure they'll be here shortly, love.", Klaus murmured.

Camille looked at him "why do you say that?",

"Well it's obvious now, isn't it love? It was very obvious to my supernatural hearing last night", Klaus smirked.

"You knew?!", Cami exclaimed her eyes widening.

"Of course I knew sweetheart. I didn't close my eyes for a second last night. I thought they were finally done after three times. But no, they had to start again. Two times to be precise.",

"You knew!", Cami said again. "You knew and you didn't tell me anything, knowing I was going to her room, knowing what I would encounter there.", she punched him hard on his arm.

"Auwwh!", Klaus forced out between a laugh.

"Asshole!", she said, punching him again before turning away crossing her arms over her chest. She looked away sternly.

"Oh come on, love. As if this wedding isn't already depressing enough as it is.", Klaus said, turning her head towards him. His fingers lingering on her chin.

But as soon as Klaus spoke the words Cami's eyes shot to the door that opened and everyone in the church fell silent.

The music started playing, performed by a poor band from the New Orleans streets.

Elijah came striding in, the beautiful bride by his side, her arm tightly clang to his own.

"You're a dick, Elijah Mikaelson." Hayley whispered as she took in the sight of Jackson.

"How nice of you", Elijah chuckled.

"Your suit is 10 times nicer than his. As if this isn't difficult enough for me.",

"Well, I'm sorry.", he said as the gentleman he was. "However I can't help that he dresses so poorly",

"Elijah.." She trailed off, "wait for me", she whispered, she looked at him, unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

Elijah nodded looking at her reassuring, "I promise",

They reached Jackson, and Hayley reluctantly let go of Elijah's arm. He took place next to Jackson's best man.

Hayley turned towards Jackson, he smiled at her. She send a fake smile in return to him. Deeply sighing inside.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Hayley and Jackson as they exchange vows of their everlasting love," the priest said beginning his speech.

Hayley swallowed thickly as she took in the words, as did Elijah.

Cami frowned in sympathy as she looked at Elijah. "Why is he doing this to himself", she sighed as she tightened her grip around klaus' arm.

"No one knows, love.", he said shaking his head. "No one knows."

"I'll ask you, Jackson, and you, Hayley, to face each other and take each other's hands.", the priest continued.

"Jackson, will you take Hayley to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you be faithful through good and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?",

Jackson smiled at Hayley before he spoke "I will.",

"Hayley, will you take Jackson to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you be faithful through good and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?",

She looked in Elijah's direction, He gave her a mere glance before he looked down, feeling the unshed tears in eyes burning. He knew she needed his support for this, but letting her see him in this state, it would only make it worse.

Hayley looked at Jackson's expecting face. "Jackson...", she trailed off.

"I'm sorry I can't",

* * *

_How cruel a cliffhanger__!_

_tell me what you think is gonna happen :OO_

So there are two parts left to this story..

Hope that you guys have enjoyed it so far


	11. Chapter 12

Elijah's head shot up, and he looked at Hayley with widened eyes. A loud and shocked gasp from the wedding guests followed.

"This just got very interesting." Klaus smirked, rubbing his hands together.

Jackson looked at her in shock, his mouth was hanging open. "What is this?", he exclaimed astonished. "Hayley!? You can't be serious right now",

"I'm so sorry Jackson," tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She turned around and walked out the church without saying another word.

Jackson took a moment to piece everything together before he looked at Elijah. "You did this", he pointed his finger at him. He started walking into his direction, his hand balling into a fist but Elijah was gone before he was even close.

"I'm gonna kill him," Jackson gritted his teeth starting to walk to the entry of the church. However he walked into a wall of granite as it seemed.

"Don't think so, mate", Klaus said pushing him backwards.

"Although Elijah is perfectly capable of dealing with...you", the word spoken with slight disgust "you will leave him alone. You'll leave both of them alone. Hayley made a choice and you can return to your piteous cabin in the Bayou so we don't have to see your miserable face here for a little while. Understood", Klaus spoke smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the other side of the French quarter, Elijah arrived at the compound. He heard her sobs. He sighed walking to the room were he heard her.

He had no chance to open the door as Hayley jerked it open before him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah was first inclined to return the hug, however a mere moment later he wrapped his arms around her torso. His face nuzzling into the nape of her neck. He felt her shoulders jolt against him.

"Elijah.." she whispered "I couldn't do it, I'm sorry.", the words were hoarse. Her throat was numb.

Elijah felt her desperate grip around his collar tighten. He closed his eyes, the side of his face pressing in her hair. "Hayley..", his voice barely a whisper.

He pushed her off him. She looked at him confused, hurt hiding in her eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not relieved at this precise moment." He looked down "My only wish is to tell you everyday what a beautiful woman you are. To caress you like you should be caressed. Kiss you from top to toe. Hold you in my arms as you fall asleep in my bed. Realise day and day again that you're so much smarter than me. So much better. However these are selfish wishes that I will not allow myself to fulfil."

Hayley took a step backwards, shaking her head "Elijah what are you..", she faltered, however interrupted.

"You will hate me for this. I could never forgive myself if I was the reason you're apart from your daughter ",

She slapped him. Inevitably reminding them both of the same moment.

His hand reached to his face, alike the first time she'd hit him. Tentatively slipping his fingers over the beaten flesh.

"I lost my daughter," she said flatly. She saw his eyes go cold and she shivered, her firmness however, remained. "I will do anything possible to bring her back home. But this thing with Jackson was never gonna work. Bring her home to what? Those wolves would only be loyal because I gave them power. As soon as a better offer presents itself they will take it."

Elijah turned around, walking out of the room.

She followed him however, ending up in his room. "You damn priggish Original." She shouted.

He stopped in the middle of the room. Keeping his back directed to her. She saw his tense shoulders. His hands balled into fists.

"I would never have been able to stay away from you, Elijah. A month without you nearly kills me. Let alone an entire lifetime. We will find another way to get my wolves under control. So Hope can return home, in a loving home instead of a family that's glued together with lies." Her voice was softer now, calm.

However she saw Elijah's jaw clench and she sighed. He heard her stepping closer. His body impossibly tensed even more as he felt her hands sliding over his shoulder. "Elijah look at me," her hand came to rest on his jaw, turning him towards her.

He closed his eyes, her touch having even a bigger influence on him than she realised.

He bowed his head "you will hate me," he spoke, his voice dry and hoarse. He opened his eyes finally. Inevitably opening himself up to her, showing her the unshed tears that lingered in the corners.

She laughed sadly, shaking her head. She pressed her forehead against his own, both her hands on the sides of his face. "Noble Elijah," she said "You know for a man who has lived a thousand year on this earth, you're pretty stupid",

This earned the lightest smile from him. She pressed her lips softly against his. He didn't pull away, to her own relief. He worked his lips against her own. The kiss was soft and sweet. However just enough to fulfil both their desperate needs, for now.

She pulled away and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
"Now ignorant original, would you mind releasing me from this horrible dress." She asked mocking.

"Not at all,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They'd settled themselves on the couch together, as darkness was already starting to fill the air of New Orleans.

"Hmm, wine," she murmured as Elijah handed her the glass and he sat down again. She cuddled up again his chest. "I asked for booze, Elijah", she whined smirking.

"Well, I shouldn't've expected differently. After all my boyfriend is a spoiled, expensive Original. With your fancy suits."

He chuckled. "You like my suits," he added raising his brow.

"Hmm that I do.", she murmured laying her head against his chest.

"Elijah you are for a fact my first boyfriend"

"And you are for a fact the first one to have called me boyfriend. So I suppose this is a first for both of us." Elijah laughed.

She raised her head and caught his lips with her own. She cupped the back of his neck with her hand, teasing the hairs that grew there. Her fingers wrapped around his tie, pulling slightly at the fabric. His own hand brushed over her thigh, meeting bare flesh as his hand reached under her shirt. He murmured in protest as he felt her pull away.

"I was close to spilling my wine," she laughed as she took a sip. But the smile on the corners of her lip quickly faded as she swallowed. "Bleeegh, what is this, Elijah. Are you trying to poising me with this bleach ?"

"You're dramatising, dear," Elijah laughed, joy filling his eyes.

"No I'm not", Hayley spoke mockingly hurt. "Here taste this", she brought the glass to his lips and lifted it. She looked at him with anticipation as he swallowed.

"And..?" She asked grinning.

"In one word: delicious", he said smirking teasingly at her.

"Ohh, no you're lying." She shoved him playfully on his arm.

"I didn't clean all that mess you two created, to find you two getting drunk on my couch.", Klaus said smirking as he came walking in the room, followed by Cami.

"Niklaus..," Elijah said rising to his feet, but Cami gestured him to sit down again. And Hayley pulled him back.

Cami sighed dramatically throwing her jacket in a chair, lumping down on the sofa opposite to theirs. "Hayley your wolves are absolutely exhausting. Next time you do something like that you can clean up your own mess."

"Oh stop huffing, love. I did all the work. All you did was watch." Klaus said as he pulled out a bottle of bourbon from a closet and put down 4 glasses on the table.

"Look, Elijah." Hayley said pulling at his sleeve. "At least your brother knows what booze is",

"What did you give her, brother?" Klaus asked grinning, he sat down next to Camille, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

" Romanée Conti 1945, exquisite honestly," Elijah answered.

Cami gasped, "that wine cost like what? 100.000 dollars a bottle,"

"It wasn't that expensive when we were in France," Elijah grinned. "Here why don't you take it, since you do appreciate the arts of good wine ." He handed the glass to her.

"Absolutely!" Cami shot up from the couch grasping it from his hand. She took a sip and and sat down. Her eyes widening. Klaus smirked at Elijah "jealous brother?", he winked his eyebrow.

Elijah laughed and pressed his forehead against Hayley's.


	12. Chapter 13

**_epilogue _**

* * *

_*5 years later *_

"Uncle Elijah, you need to wake up.", Hope said cheerfully as she crawled onto her uncle's back.

"Hope.." He murmured into his pillow as he felt the weight of the child on his back.

"Uncle Lijah!" She whined as she gripped his shirt in her tiny fists. She dragged frantically at the material.

A groan escaped his mouth before he turned to lay on his back, lifting Hope up and placing her on his stomach in the process.

"You must get out of bed now uncle Elijah," hope pouted and placed her hands on his shoulders, hovering over the original.

"Hope, sweetheart it's still dark outside." Elijah said softly. Curling a lock of her light brown curly hair around his finger.

"But you and mummy are getting married today, we have to get ready."

He chuckled. "We'll have enough time if we wake in the morning, sweetheart. You should sleep some more"

"But I can't!" She pouted her underlip looking at him. She fisted his shirt on his shoulders tightly. "It's just so special and exciting" the joy started glittering in her eyes again.

Elijah sighed, smiling at her. "Okay, so let's make amends. You can sleep here if you promise you'll try to sleep." He emphasised the last word.

"I promise" Hope smiled. Rubbing her hand over her nose.

"Pinkie swear." Elijah pointed his pink in the air.

Hope giggled as she wrapped her little finger around his.

She then placed her tiny hands on either side of his face, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth.

Elijah grinned "Little brat that you are."

He lifted her and swiftly pressed her into the middle of the mattress.

"No stopp! Stoooopp uncle Elijah! " Hope yelled laughing." When Elijah tickled her on her side and stomach.

"Shhh.. You'll wake up your mother" he shushed her pressing his finger to her lips. At the same time they looked carefully to the woman next to them. Hayley murmured softly. Elijah smirked as she slowly flickered her eyes open.

"Hope.. sweetie, what are you doing here," she murmured as she rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"I'm sleeping here" she said swiftly, innocence flashing over her features.

"Oh, is that so." Hayley looked accusing at Elijah. Suddenly more awake now. He merely smiled back.

"Yes, but first I have to get mister cuddles," she said briskly and slid off the bed. Running out of the room with rapid speed.

"I thought we had all agreed that Hope should learn to sleep in her own bed," Hayley inquired.

Elijah grinned, caressing his hand over her cheek. "You know how she can be. She knows very well how to get her way, very much alike her mother,"

Hayley shoved him softly in his side. "You can't talk your way out of this. I knew Klaus would have difficulty attaining our rules. But you, Elijah? You disappointed me," she ended her sentence with a teasing tone, and a quirk of her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said grinning.

She placed her finger under his dented chin, drawing his lips closer to hers. Her plumped lips met his for a moment. Igniting a wonderful electrical blast in her stomach.

She pulled away, slowly detaching her lips from his. She murmured softly laying her head against his own.

"Are you nervous?" She murmured undecidedly against his skin.

"As much as a 1000 year old original can be nervous." He admitted, chuckling.

"Good," she whispered.

In the meantime Hope crawled on the bed again. Her weight tangible on their legs. She was clutching her little stuffed animals in her arms.

"Move up, mommy." She said bluntly as only a child could.

Hope settled in between them crawling underneath the covers finding comfort against her mothers body. Hayley pressed a little kiss to her forehead.

Elijah smiled, moving to lay against them. He draped his arm over Hope, laying his hand on Hayley's arm, caressing her skin. Although the bound he had with his little niece couldn't be better, moments like these were rare. He wished he could have them more often but Klaus was Hope's father and he would never usurp that role.

However, for once he allowed himself to just enjoy the moment.

* * *

"Don't trip, don't trip," Hayley murmured nervously to herself.

Klaus chuckled, "You're not going to trip, love. I've got you" He watched her when he felt her arm tighten its grip around his own.

She saw Elijah underneath the white flowered arbour in the manicured Bayou, the brightest smile playing on his handsome features. He was beautiful, the soft glow of the sun setting, behind him the water that reflected the glow in an astonishing way. And Hope, in her white dress holding a bouquet of colourful flowers in her hand, she danced around next to Elijah, like there was no care in the world.

Her heartbeat tempered and she then realised it. She smiled confidently. "You're right, I won't,"

She let go off Klaus' arm when they reached Elijah, sending him a smile that mirrored his own. "Hi," she whispered.

He watched her luminous eyes, "Hi,"

They both turned to Cami, who had offered to be their minister, which she undoubtedly regretted now. "So, who gives this bride away?"

"That'd be me," Klaus answered from behind them and Elijah gave him a gentle nod.

Cami smiled. "We're gathered here today to celebrate love and happiness and Loyalty and well.. in my opinion a little bit of magic." Brightness covered Cami's face and Hayley chuckled.

"To bring together two exceptional and beautiful human.. I mean supernatural beings," loud laughter followed from the people who had joined the ceremony. "I'm sorry people, I might be a little unsteady 'cause the might as well take a bit from me," Camille laughed nervously. "

"So now I ask you, Elijah, and you, Hayley, to face each other and take each other's hands."

He looked at her noticing the wisps of hair that danced in the gentle breeze. She was stunning. Her hands held his and squeezed them. His fingers brushed across her own.

"Elijah, will you take Hayley to be your wife, and one true love. For an eternity."

"I will. Always and forever." His lips curled in a smile as he squeezed her hand.

"And you Hayley will you choose Elijah to be your husband. Will you choose him to be your one true love as long as you both shall live?"

"I choose you to be the one to spend my life with." The permanent smile that Hayley wore grew impossible bigger.

His eyes remained on her face as he slipped a platinum ring on her finger. Complementing the ring that already rested their. Hayley's hand quivered lightly. And she was utterly relieved when she managed to slip his ring onto his finger.

"If you have vows for each other you may read them now," Cami inclined her head towards them.

"I have something I want you to hear," Elijah said, and Hayley nodded nervously for him to begin. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Today is the day my life begins. I have lived for a thousand years, but all my life I have felt like something missed. Something wasn't like it should be. That was until I met you, Hayley Marshall. You make me feel more alive than ever. You were the thing that I missed. And I have to admit more than anything that I'm so very happy that I'm allowed to be your husband. Because you Hayley Marshall." He shook his head smiling. "You're the most beautiful and intelligent person I've ever met. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. "You gave me Hope," he looked down at the little happy girl. You gave me love, he looked back at her. And for that I want to thank you. Every day again."

Unshed tears glistered in the corners of her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. She cupped his face and already leaned in to kiss him.

"Wait not yet," Cami interrupted them. She smiled when she saw the softly irritated eyes land on her. "Okay," she chuckled. "I hereby pronounce you wife and husband."

"Now?" Elijah asked amused.

"Now." Cami said smiling.

Elijah's eyes met Hayley's, his wife's,

He pressed his lips against hers without hesitating. She cupped his cheek, her other hand caressing the hairs on his neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. They both drowned in the moment. Remembering and cherishing it till the day they died. The loud clapping in the background all but faded away.

* * *

"Why did you have to do special today of all days?" Hayley moaned.

"Shush, we're almost there."

She squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. She drew her face closer, noses nearly touching. Her hot breath collided with his lips "Elijah, you're ruining my shoes and my dress." She said with a nagging tone.

Elijah sighed "Close your eyes," she raised her brow confused but did what he said. She felt his arms coil around her, a whoosh of air, and a moment later she opened her eyes again. What she saw was an enormous red tent. The outside was ornate with white and red flowers. From the entrance came a homey glow of light.

Her hands rested on his black suited chest. She looked amazed at him. "Come on, take a look inside," He said smiling broadly. She took his hand tightly, forcing him to follow closely. She gasped once she was inside greeted by a comfortable warmth.

There was a bath, with damping water situated in the middle of the tent. Behind it was a huge bed, with countless cushions resting on what looked like the most comfortable, and soft sheets on earth. She looked around and saw the tent was decorated with all kind of luxurious furniture and accessories. Also here several kind of flowers could be found scattered around the room.

She wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. "It's perfect, thank you. Husband." she added teasing.

"So you have realised that stroll through the Bayou was worth it." He grinned at her, teasingly. "You also need to thank Niklaus. I imagine he must've realised that if our wedding night had taken place in the compound he wouldn't've closed an eye." His finger lazily trailed over the skin of her arm.

"Knowing Klaus, he had his self-centred reasons." Hayley watched him with an intense gaze.

Elijah's lips met the skin of her forehead. His hand cupped her face, his finger caressing her tender skin. His lips brushed against her temple until they reached her ear. "Let's not talk of my brother any longer, but about that beautiful dress I've been craving to release you from all evening long." His voice was low and warm against her skin. He heard her release a breathy sigh and smiled. She turned around, his fingers travelling to the zip at the back of her gown. In an agonizing slow manner he zipped it down. The dress foundered from her body, and hit the wooden floor, leaving her in her undergarments. He pressed his lips in the crook of her bare neck. His hands brushed over her arms.

He unclasped her bra, slowly pulling the straps down with his fingers. She shivered. His fingers then travelled to her hair, pulling out the pins that supported her put up hair. Her locks tumbled down her back in long curls once he'd released them.

He cupped her throat, directing her lips towards his. She met his lips, passionately, demanding. His arms coiled around her body, underneath her swollen breast. His body pressed against her back, and she could feel his stirring groin. She turned towards him, pushing of his jacket, her hands pulling at the knot of his tie, sliding it off. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, jerking it off. Her lips never left his.

He picked her up, gently laying onto the middle of the bed. His lips met hers again, tongues colliding. His naked torso pressed against her own. Her swollen breast pressed against his skin. Her nails rasped over his shoulders, forcing a deep groan from his throat. His lips travelled down her throat, his finger sliding over her plumped lips.

He descended further down her body, his lips tracing kisses along her stomach, long sweeps of his tongue forced slight moans from her throat. His smile was evident against her skin. Hayley gripped her hand in his hair, pulling at his soft dark brown locks. She flipped them and straddled his lap. He reached up meeting her mouth again. "I love you," he whispered against her ear. "Always and forever," she replied with a soft voice.

* * *

_this was the final chapter of this story. i hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank you guys for the continued support. _

_I will of course still post one shots here :) _


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: this one shot is set somewhere in season 3.

* * *

_Music: death by white lies._

* * *

Elijah watched the red dancing flame, as he kindled the candle in front of him. His mind was absent. He had finally released Hayley from her curse yesterday, at the same time deciding to move back to his apartment in Algiers. In the past month he had found no single shred of forgiveness in his heart for Klaus. He hadn't wanted to leave Hope there, to leave Hayley on her own while finally facing Klaus again. He hadn't wanted to, but he had no choice. He needed to be selfish for once.

Elijah looked up when he heard loud knocking on his front door. He arched a brow. Who could possible need him at this time of night. He opened the door, to be met by the face of Hayley. She was carrying a bag, and wore a confident expression.

_Speak of the devil, and she will come. _

Without control a smile raised on his face. He was amused by her clear confidence. _She looks different,_ he mused, _more alive, more __**beautiful**__. _

_"_You know, it's not polite to stare." She said with her usual fervour and rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and stepped aside. "Come in?"

Hayley walked inside, looking around while dumping her bag on the floor. He watched her keenly, but her expression was unreadable.

He closed the door silently. "So what brought you here, Hayley?"

Her lips rose in a smile. "I wanted to ask if I can spend the night here?"

He frowned confused. "You know you're always welcome, I need to warn you however, I only have one bed."

"Oh, that's not a problem, Elijah. Wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed."

He licked his lips. "Yes, but I assumed now that you're a married woman, you wouldn't be too apt to share a bed with me."

Hayley sighed. "Yeah, married. I'm gonna tell you something about that but not just yet."

She pulled a blanket from the couch and tossed it in Elijah's arms. "So what do we have here," Hayley murmured as she pulled his fridge open.

_What is she playing at? _

_"_Beer, Elijah ? Didn't know that was your kind of brand." She took out two beer and flashed out of the room.

He frowned confused, before he swiftly followed her. He ended up on the roof, and watched her as she stood on the edge. "This is wonderful, Elijah."

He laid down the blanket, next to where she had put the beer bottles, and stood next to her. They looked out over the skyline of New Orleans in the dark night.

He glanced over her, watching her beautiful features, as she was astonished by the view.

Hayley felt him watching her, his warm breath touching her skin. It send a shiver through her body. "I missed you." She blurted out as she looked at him. "That's why I'm here." She added. "You left so early after the curse was broken."

He bit his lip, "I just assumed that you wanted to be with Hope, and your husband." _The word still felt so unreal to him. H__**usband. **_

"There is something I need to tell you about Jackson." Hayley looked back at the lightened city and fiddled with her hands. "Jackson and I decided to end things."

Elijah's heart rate tripped lightly. He clenched his teeth. _She could hear that._ He could see a small smile play on her lips. Elijah opened his mouth, finally able to form words. "Why?"

She bit her lip. "I didn't want anymore of my people to get hurt because of me," She looked at him. "And I didn't want Jackson to be stuck with someone who could never return the love he felt. Because her heart was already taken by another man." Silence followed her words.

His fingers brushed against her own, slowly turning palms against each other. They both watched their hands as they touched. His hand slid up her arm as they turned towards each other. Her hand brushed over his solid chest, she focused on the dent in his chin, enchanted by his beauty. He rested his forehead against hers. Noses pressing against each other. Her hand slit up his cheek before he whispered. "I love you, Hayley Marshall. I have since the day I first laid eyes on you." She smiled, blinking rapidly to get her emotions under control.

Elijah smiled as their lips met. His hand tangled in her soft brown locks. They kissed, long and thoroughly. For the first time completely giving in to each other.

He breathed ragged as she pulled away. He wore a smile she had never seen before. Total and utter happiness. Her fingers tangled behind his ears. "Took you long enough." He chuckled before taking her hand, pulling her onto the blanket with him. She popped open the bottles of beers and handed him one.

"What are we toasting on?" Elijah asked looking over to her. She bit the insides of her cheeks thoughtfully. "On hope. On love. On family."

She held her bottle out and he clinked the neck of his bottle against hers before they both took a swig. He put his bottle down, turning to lay on his side and pushed her down on the blanket. Their noses touched, "and let's make this an unforgettable night." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
